George Riddle Banta III (1923-2005)
George Riddle Banta III (1923-2005) Parents *George Riddle Banta II (1893-1977) Obituaries *"The Lawrence community was saddened to learn of the death of former chair of the Lawrence University Board of Trustees George Banta, III, Thursday, May 12, in Orlando, Florida. He was 81. Mr. Banta attended Lawrence College for a year and a half before entering the U.S. Army during World War II. He served in Africa, England, France, and Italy and was commissioned a second lieutenant. He earned eight battle stars in the European Theater of Operations and served in the army of occupation in Bamberg, Bavaria. He became a captain in the Wisconsin National Guard. Mr. Banta spent most of his career with the George Banta Company, Inc., becoming vice president in 1961, president in 1965, and chairman of the board and CEO in 1971. He was a past president of the Valley Council of the Boy Scouts of America; a member of the board of directors of First National Bank of Menasha, First Wisconsin National Bank, Oshkosh, and Theda Clark Hospital, Neenah; past president of the Book Manufacturers' Institute; a member of the Menasha School Board; and a trustee of Franklin College in Franklin, Indiana. He also was a former province president of the Phi Delta Theta fraternity. At the September 1976 Matriculation Convocation, he was awarded an honorary Master of Arts degree by President Thomas Smith, in recognition of his service to Lawrence. He served as a term trustee from 1967 to 1980 and was elected an emeritus trustee in 1981. As a trustee, he chaired the board committee on business affairs, was campaign chair for the Lawrence Leadership Fund during the 1970s, and served as chair of the board. The Banta family has had long and extensive ties to Lawrence and been generous in their support of the college. His father, George R. Banta, Jr., ’10, was also chair of the Board of Trustees from 1940-1943 and, again, from 1955-1959, and was instrumental in the construction of the Banta Bowl football stadium, which bears his name. His mother, Margaret Killen Banta, ’28, set up the George Banta, Jr., Scholarship in 1966, which has benefited many Lawrence student recipients over the years. His sister, Margaret Banta Humleker, ’41, was a term trustee from 1981-2005, when she was elected trustee emerita. He is survived by his wife, Anne; two sons, Robert and David; a daughter, Virginia Banta Michel; stepson, Scott Spradley; and stepdaughter, Karan Bamberg. Condolences may be sent c/o 1848 Morgans Mill Circle, Orlando, Florida, 32825. Lawrence University, PO Box 599, Appleton, WI 54912 (920) 832-7000 Contact Lawrence." *"George 'Bud' Banta III, 81, died Thursday, May 12, of cancer. Bud, as he was known to loved ones and friends, was a husband, father, grandfather and uncle. Most of his life he lived in Menasha, Wisconsin. He graduated from Shattuck Military Academy in Faribault, Minnesota, and attended Lawrence University. During his sophomore year, he joined the Army and served in the renowned First Infantry during World War II in England, France and Italy and later served with the Army of Occupation in Bamberg, Bavaria. Upon his return, he served as a Captain in the Wisconsin National Guard. After the war, Bud joined the George Banta Company and held various positions before becoming president in 1965. In 1971, he was named the company’s first Chief Executive Officer. In Menasha, Bud was involved in many community organizations and charities. He served on the boards of the First National Bank of Menasha and the First National Bank of Oshkosh; as a Trustee of Lawrence University and Franklin College, Franklin, Indiana; as the Providence President of Phi Delta Theta; and as President of Boy Scouts of America, Region 7, for which he was awarded the Silver Beaver award for distinguished service to youth within a BSA local council. Professionally, he served as President of Book Manufacturers’ Institute, a trade association for printing companies, and as President of Printing Industries of America.In 1980, Bud and his wife, Anne, moved to Stuart, Florida. There he continued an active life. In addition to playing golf and tennis, he became involved with Big Brothers/Big Sisters, the American Cancer Society and St. Michael’s School, and he served as a director on the Board of the Hanley-Hazelden Foundation, West Palm Beach, a leading drug and alcohol rehabilitation facility. He frequently spoke to groups at Alcoholics Anonymous. In Stuart, he began to build dollhouses as a hobby and donated many to charities for their fund-raising auctions. In 2000, the Bantas moved to Orlando, where Bud became an active member of the First Presbyterian Church of Orlando and volunteered at its resource center for homeless people.Bud is remembered for his wonderful sense of humor and one-liners. Though he spent the last 25 years in Florida, he remained an avid fan of the Green Bay Packers and the Chicago Cubs.Bud is survived by his wife of 26 years, Anne; three children: Robert of Boulder, CO; David (Elaine) of Omro; and Virginia Michel of Brooklyn, N.Y.; two step-children: Scott W. Spradley (Susan) of Orlando, FL; and Karan Bamberg (John) of Newtown, CT; grandchildren: Kristin Banta of Omro; Jared and Luke Banta of Boulder, CO; Emily Banta of Omro; Marc Giannavola of Newtown, CT; and Alyson Spradley of Orlando, FL; and two great grandchildren: Nicole and Matthew of Omro; and his sister, Margaret Humleker of Fond du Lac. Donations can be sent to First Presbyterian Church of Orlando at 106 E. Church Street, Orlando, FL 32801, (407) 423-3441." References Category:Non-SMW people articles